


Codename: Hawkeye

by eldur



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mission Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldur/pseuds/eldur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d said it in jest, but there he was, seducing the rich guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename: Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who wanted to see Brandt taking on a seduction mission with a dash of Benji/Brandt.

Distract the rich guy, meanwhile performing a break in to his mansion and extracting the very dangerous, very expensive micro-chip that could bring the cybernetic world to its knees. The mission is simple enough, but Benji still finds the need to protest. He opens his mouth, catches sight of Ethan's glance in his direction and closes it again.

“You know I was joking when I said that, right?” Will says, eyebrows knotted in a frown.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Jane says under her breath, grinning.

Ethan smirks. “Agent Brandt, I am going to offer you an out on this one.”

Will only answers with a quizzical look.

“We are going to need a significant amount of time, and you are going to have to keep him busy for as long as it takes, whatever it takes,” he says with a pointed look.

“Ah,” Will sighs. “How long? Exactly?”

“Well,” Benji pipes up, “there's layer after layer after layer of security systems, both digital and some pretty analogue stuff,” he raises his hand to count, “lasers, motion detectors, finger print scanners, as well as high end pressure and heat sensors, none of which can be bypassed.”

“We'll need to force our way through every one of them, and that will take time,” Ethan says. “Best estimation is just over an hour.”

“An hour,” Will says, the pen he'd been twirling between his fingers stalling.

“Exactly,” Ethan says. “You know this guy, Will. You know what you'll need to do. Are you up for it?”

Will mulls it over for a second, and Benji suppresses a second instinct to voice his dissent.

“Alright.”

-

“ _Catwoman in position,_ ” Jane's voice crackles in Benji's ear, and he glances over to the security feed streaming from the hotel lobby. Jane is walking through the crowd, a tray of empty glasses resting on her hand, her uniform looking at least a size too small.

“Thor is finishing his drink,” Benji says calmly, his eyes fixed on the mark as he drains his glass. “Get over there, Kitty.”

Benji and Will both give a small laugh when Jane fixes a poisonous glare to the security camera. Will gives a little sigh, fidgeting slightly with nerves.

“You alright?” Benji asks.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, and draws a deep breath. “I haven't done this in a while.”

“You've done this before?” Benji quizzes, trying not to sound surprised.

“A couple of times,” Will says, with a small grin. “More than a couple of times.”

Benji makes a non-committing hum, giving a little victory fist-pump as Jane successfully picks up the mark's empty champagne glass.

“Nicely done, Catwoman,” Benji swivels his chair around to the other side of the van, loaded with even more screens and equipment. The tapped security feed shows the mark's mansion, both inside and out. 

There's a slight crackle on the comm before Ethan's voice comes over, hushed and panting.

“ _Batman in position,_ ” he says. “ _Signal when go, Iron Man._ ”

“One moment,” Benji says, working his magic, fingers flying at full speed. “Security feed is looped, the shift change will take place in three, two,” he paused as the guards began leaving their posts. “You're go, Batman.”

The van doors opened, and Jane jumped inside, carefully handing Benji the fingerprinted glass.

“Thank you,” he said as he took it and scooted over to his little workspace.

“Whoever decided to give Benji the right to call codenames needs to rescind it.”

“Hey,” Benji complained as he removed the fingerprint, scanning it into his computer. “Don't knock the superheroes.”

“Hey, I meant to ask,” Will said as he stood up. “Why am I the funky dude in the purple clothes?”

_Because I fancied him about as much as I fancy you,_ didn't seem like a good answer.

“You know, Hawkeye,” he said, as it was obvious. “Eye of a hawk. A quick eye for details.”

“Huh,” Will said, nodding. 

Jane hopped back out of the van, addressing Will as she went. “Remember, I'll be down there the whole time,” she said, giving Will a reassuring nod as she headed back towards the staff entrance.

“Oh, don't forget,” Benji said, handing him a pair of delicate looking glasses. “As long as you don't fold them together, I can see whatever you see,” he said as Will slid them on.

“How do I look?” He said, spreading his arms apart slightly as Benji appraised him. The grey three-piece suit fit him perfectly, the silken material shimmering slightly, his hair carefully styled, the glasses providing the finishing touch.

“Not bad, Hawkeye,” Benji said, faintly aware that his face felt a little warmer than it did just a moment ago. “Now get in there, knock him dead. Not literally,” he amended, smiling as Will huffed a laugh.

Will moved to close the van, but paused, frowning as he looked up at Benji.

“Once I get into the hotel room, you need to keep an eye on me. Please,” he said. “I know it's not a great situation to put you in-”

Benji jumped in, “compared to yours, it's nothing.”

Will bit his lip and nodded.

“If you see something not right, you send Jane to get me.”

“Of course.”

Will nodded again, swallowed and squared his shoulders, and closed the van door.

_-_

There were not many circumstances in which an agent in the field went off comm, but in situations such as this one, it was imperative that there were to be no distractions, both for the agent playing decoy or for the other agents. Hearing someone have sex over the comm link had proven a little disastrous before. To accommodate this, Benji had brought back an older model of the IMF earpiece, one which had to be activated or deactivated manually with the press of a finger. Just in case.

Benji kept as close an eye as he could on how Will was doing, while trying to keep up with Ethan's progress. He wasn't surprised as a few heads turned in Will's direction when he entered the room, looking all 'round bloody fantastic. He could even hear Jane give a small sigh.

“ _Looking smooth, Hawkeye,”_ she said, bringing a confident smirk to Will's lips.

“ _Iron Man,_ ” Ethan hissed through the comm. “ _Access codes, now.”_

“Oh, yeah, sorry Bats,” Benji said, pulling himself away. “Zero-Echo-Bravo-Seven. I'm transferring the fingerprint to your electronic paper right now,” he continued, fingers tapping away, finally pressing enter with a flourish. “You're good for the next door.”

“ _Hawkeye is going silent,”_ Benji heard in his ear, and he tried his best not to be nervous about it. He watched on the video feed as Will pressed a finger to his ear.

-

Going silent was a strange experience, Will thought as he walked up to the bar, careful to practically ooze confidence.

“JD, straight up,” he asked the bartender, who quickly had the drink in front of him. He knocked it back, drawing a breath as the liquid stung its way down his throat.

The mark was looking at him from where he sat, his arms draped around girls seated at each side. He met his gaze and held it, licking his lips in a seemingly unconscious manner before heading into the crowd to mingle.

-

_Hooked_ , Benji thought with a smile as he watched the mark follow Will with his eyes across the room. 

“ _He's good at this,_ ” came Jane's voice over the comm.

“ _Please,”_ Ethan said, voice strained as he made his way over an unexpected laser grid. “ _Do keep a running commentary._ ”

“Sorry, Bats,” Benji said, adding, “but you're missing quite a show here.”

-

“Marla,” a deep voice came from behind Will, and he turned to face the man he was supposed to _distract._ The woman he'd been talking with positively beamed at being addressed by the host of the staff party, her own boss. “How good to see you again.”

“Mr Harris,” she said with a smile. “I was just saying to Mr Daniels here, what a fantastic party this is! You really have outdone yourself this time,” she said with a giggle.

“I don't believe we've met,” Harris said, giving Will his hand. “I'm Theodore Harris.”

“Zach Daniels,” Will replied with easy charm, shaking his hand, letting it linger for a moment before drawing it back. “I've just started working for one of your subsidiaries.”

“Wonderful,” Harris said, with a flirty smile. “Always appreciate new faces.”

“Quite,” Marla added, and noticing the tension between the two men, cleared her throat and left, muttering that she needed another drink.

“So, Mr Daniels-”

“Oh, please,” Will waved his hand. “Call me Zach.”

-

Benji watched with one eye as Will and the mark found themselves a secluded spot at the party, seating themselves quite close together as they talked and drank. It wasn't long until they were quite wrapped up in each other, and a moment later they were kissing.  _Deeply._

Benji tore his eyes away, his skin crawling, as Ethan called for his attention.

“Just plug it in at the side,” he said, watching as Ethan found the right port and plugged in the transmitter. A few seconds later, an uplink was established. He made quick work of hacking into the mainframe, his first task to disable the alarm that announced to security that a foreign object had connected to the port.

“ _Are you sure they'll just write it off as a glitch?”_ Ethan asked, and Benji could here that every muscle in his body was ready for confrontation.

“Yes, absolutely, don't worry about it” he says. “These sensors malfunction all the time, quite useless.”

-

Will could see the black-clad security man heading their way well before he reached them, and leaned in to press a kiss to Harris' lips and inching even closer to him, making quiet promises.

“Sir,” the security man said, tapping Harris' shoulder. A look of angry annoyance flashed across his face, but it was quickly suppressed.

“Yes, what is it?” he said impatiently.

Will stroked a finger to his ear, just in case this was something the team needed to be aware of.

“An alarm was triggered in the offline mainframe, sir, and we need your permission to go investigate it.”

Harris rolled his eyes.

“Well, were any of the other dozen or more security features triggered?”

“No, sir,” the man said, his shoulders stiffening.

“Then it's just another glitch,” he said, shooing the man away. “Really,” he added to Will with a sly grin. “Technology these days.”

“You just can't trust it,” Will said with a smile.

“Exactly,” Harris said, running a finger over Will's cheek and down his throat. “I've been thinking, _Zach_ ,” he said, his voice lowering to a whisper. “We needn't dance around like this, and I think we both want the same thing.”

“Oh?” Will said, inching forward to match Harris' movement. The mark pressed a kiss to his cheek, and whispered into his ear,

“We should fuck.”

At the other side of the room, several glasses could be heard smashing to the floor as Jane dropped her tray.

_Shit,_ Will winced internally, quickly shying a finger over his ear to deactivate the earpiece.

-

Benji nearly choked on his tea. He coughed slightly, clearing his throat.

“Catwoman, are you all right?”

“ _What happened?”_ Ethan asked.

“She dropped her tray.”

Ethan laughed.

“ _Not funny, Batman,”_ Jane hissed.

“It's a little funny,” Benji muttered. 

Will was already being pushed through the doors of a very expensive looking suite. Benji couldn't rely on security feeds to keep an eye on him anymore, and instead had a front row seat to Harris' face in Will's.

_Here, let me,_ Harris' lips moved to no sound as he took Will's glasses and slid them off, throwing them carelessly on the side table.

_Great,_ Benji thought, his hands stalling.  _A front row seat to everything._

“ _Iron Man,”_ Ethan was saying. “ _Am I clear?”_

“Yeah,” Benji said distractedly, before pulling himself together. “Uh, yeah, go ahead and cut through.”

He watched as Ethan carefully lasered his way through the triple enforced bullet proof glass that encased the micro-chip, desperately trying to ignore the very rapid removing of clothes going on at the screen to his side.

“ _Iron man, is Hawkeye in the green?_ ” Jane asked, and Benji swallowed through the constriction in his throat as he stole a glance.

“Yeah, he's green,” Benji said, cheeks colouring. Hawkeye was very much naked, and looked like he was enjoying himself.

“ _I've got it,”_ Ethan said. “ _Prepare to wrap up. Iron Man, notify Hawkeye once I'm clear._ ”

“Got it,” he said, typing in the command that would remotely activate Will's earpiece, waiting to execute it until Ethan had made his way out of the mansion.

He glanced at the screen again, his breath hitching. Will was on his knees, his hands grabbing fistfuls of duvet as the mark  _prepared_ him. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was biting his lip, rocking back against the mark's hands.

_Oh god no,_ Benji whimpered inwardly as he found himself deeply aroused. He tried to push the feeling away, averting his eyes from the screen and going back to following Ethan's progress.

Making it out was much quicker than finding a way in; after all the system was designed to keep people  _out._ Ethan made it outside a few minutes later, skilfully avoiding the guard's detection as he slipped soundlessly past them.

“ _Iron man, notify Hawkeye,_ ” he ordered. “ _Catwoman, as soon as you have Hawkeye in sights, vacate. Location C, within the hour._ ”

“ _Copy that._ ”

“Got it,” Benji said. He drew a deep breath, and decided to add another string of code before pressing execute. The other's didn't need to hear this.

“Hawkeye,” he said as gently as he could so as not to startle him. He glanced at the screen, and then wished he hadn't. Will's hands were braced against the headboard, the mark thrusting hard into him. “Mission is a success, get out of there as soon as you're able. Catwoman is waiting downstairs.” 

He could see as Will buried his face into the pillow, moaning quietly.

“ _Benji,”_ he said in an almost inaudible breath. “ _Talk to me. Please.”_

He jerked forward, gasping as the mark let a hand fall sharply down on his behind, thrusting harder. Benji shifted, uncomfortably hard in his trousers.

“It's alright,” Benji said, for want of things to say. “You're doing fine,” he said in a softer tone, pulse racing. Benji bit his lip as Will moaned, loudly. As Will's hand moved between his legs to stroke himself, Benji let his own come to rest on the arousal that strained against the fabric of his trousers.

“Fuck,” Benji sighed, and unable to stop himself, continued, “you look beautiful.”

Will turned his head towards the glasses, cracking a quick smile before mouthing inaudibly,  _more._

Benji kept whispering quiet words of encouragement, watching as Will worked himself closer to climax. Benji told him how he wanted to be there himself, doing those things to him and more, how he wanted to kiss him and hold him as he inevitably came. That he wanted him inside him as well, that he'd fantasised about him, how much he wanted him.

Will jerked hard, moaning uncontrollably as he came, and as Benji asked him  _Do you want me?_ he moaned, “ _Yes, oh dear god, yes._ ”

Benji had to grab the edge of the desk as he came with a small, broken moan, his body flushed hot. He kept still as his body stilled, listening to Will's deep breaths in his ear. He cleaned himself up quickly, glancing back at the screen where Will lay in  _that man's_ arms, being kissed. He could feel the low burn of jealousy, but suppressed it.

He could see as Will got dressed, put his glasses on again and said goodbye to the mark, who waved off his latest conquest with a winning smile.

Benji had never wanted to punch a person more.

Moments later, Jane, blissfully unawares, and Will were back in the van, and Benji was driving them off to Location C, a small apartment on the lower east side of New York.

-

Benji had excused himself early on, and retired to the little bedroom assigned to him. He was tired and not really in the mood to be friendly. He'd avoided Ethan's look of concern. He knew that Ethan knew – Ethan always knew, could always read him like an open book. In a way it was reassuring, but that night, it was frustrating.

A little while after he'd left them in the living room, a knock came to his door. Certain it was Ethan, he propped it open, ready with words of dismissal on his tongue when, instead of Ethan, he found Will standing there.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing into the room.

“Sure,” Benji stepped aside.

“Listen, I uh,” Will drew a sharp breath, re-organising his words, “I wanted to say thanks.”

“For what?” Benji asked with a frown, not noticing that Will had just showered, not noticing how good he smelled, and certainly not noticing how differently his hair lay when not stiff with hair product.

“Um,” Will said, looking a little awkward, a long way away from the massive display of confidence earlier that night. “For helping me out. I'm not sure how, or if, things would've gone if I hadn't... You know.”

Benji gazed down to the floor, hating how easily he blushed. He remembered the things he'd said into his ear, the propositions he'd made, and the question he'd asked him.

“I meant it,” Will said, his eyes wide as if the words had escaped without his permission. “What I said.”

Benji looked up, pulse quickening again.

“Really?” He said tentatively.

“Oh, fuck it,” Will sighed, stepping into Benji's personal space, taking his head between his hands and pressing a quick, messy kiss to his lips. He drew back, taking a step back, his hands falling at his sides. His eyes didn't meet Benji's as he cleared his throat to ask, “can I... Could I stay here tonight? With you?”

Benji wore an expression of complete disbelief and bewilderment, his heart skipping a beat. He hadn't felt this lucky since a Hawkeye cosplayer had pressed a kiss to his teenaged cheek at Comic Con. There he stood, the very man of his dreams, asking shyly whether they could share a bed.

“Are you kidding me?” He said, and as a look of hurt passed over Will's face, he continued, “no, no, no, don't get me wrong, I didn't mean _kidding me_ kidding me, I just can't believe you'd want that,” he said, his rushed speech slowing with the last few words.

“I do,” Will said, finally looking up at Benji's face. “Very much.”

Benji allowed himself a wide smile, leaning against Will as he said, “then that's all I need.”  


End file.
